


Drove to Chicago

by HopefulNebula



Series: Neb's Enterprise Drabbles [4]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Past Tense, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopefulNebula/pseuds/HopefulNebula
Summary: ...In a van, with my friend.





	Drove to Chicago

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2011ish for a challenge at The Delphic Expanse. Title/summary/inspiration from "Chicago" by Sufjan Stevens.

Malcolm was beginning to regret spending most of his credits on airfare to Halifax. Maybe then he wouldn't be in the backseat of a stranger's van, having to trust that said stranger really was going as far as Toronto.

_It's not like I could swim across the Atlantic, he reminded himself. All I have to do is get to Chicago by the fifth, and Shelly can take me the rest of the way to the Academy. Might as well be friendly. Know your potential allies. And your enemies._

"Malcolm Reed, by the way."

"Harris. What brings you to North America?"


End file.
